


Boyfriend As A Birthday Present

by KindHearted1311



Series: Bad Luck: Bad Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Summary: Lisa Betha Cotman, 15 years old gets a boyfriend for her 16th birthday and doesn't think she likes him. She finds a new boyfriend and tries not to look back at the past, seeing as her new boyfriend doesn't know her past.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/Sister, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Series: Bad Luck: Bad Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Boyfriend As A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts), [cimmaninroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmaninroll/gifts), [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/gifts).



_**BRIING**_ Lisa Betha Cotman was woken early in the morning on July 3, but she didn't know why. She didn't remember setting her alarm clock and she was 14, no, 15, so her parents wouldn't dare set it for her. "Lisa, are you going to eat breakfast, sweetpea?" called her mother's sweet song of a voice. "Second, mom, what's the date?" asked Lisa "July 3rd, doofie, ma'am." said Lisa's brother, Ronald. "Really?" yelled Lisa, surprised, as she flew into her birthday dress. That was her birthday. 

* * *

3 Hours Later, Mother's Childhood Home. Lisa's Birthday Party

* * *

"Dad! You got me a puppy?!?!" Lisa almost screamed when she opened her father's box to her and a flffy black-and-white puppy jumped out at her. "Sure did! She reminds me of you when you were like my little puppy." her father said. "Heloo! You ever gonna open mine?" said Ronald irritably. "Yes, Ron, give it a minute. " said Lisa. Then she added to her parents in a whisper, "Does he get to a point where he's not all about himself?" Then she noticed a third person that she didn't know. "Hello!" she said quietly. "Oh! I almost forgot! Lisa, I couldn't find anything at the store you would like, but I did find a crazy boy trying to sell himself. I said I'd love to take him soewhere and I told him about you. His name is Jakob McKaymond."squeaked Lisa's mom. 


End file.
